Family
by Canned it 2011-2012
Summary: Alex's has a new family in the Prison, what will happen to them but the threat of the walkers, are not far behind read Alex's smith story to get a background of his character rated M for sex swearing and deaths seen later on in the story
1. Chapter 1

Alex was stabbing walkers by the fence, it was a long hard day of stabbing and killing walkers. The was game being played for the biggest prize for Watch on Friday night. It was between Sasha, Glenn, Alex

"So, that me for the win for the day" said Glenn.

"Nope Glenn i think that was me" said Sasha

"Unfortunately, yes it was Sasha win for today" said Alex. Rick waved Alex across where he was growing crops.

"Hay, Hershel wont a word about something done something to piss him off" said Rick.

"No, no" said Alex putting his hand on his hips smirking at Rick he placed his pitchfork in the dirt he laughed at his young friend. "Well what every he wont you should go see him.. I would not want to piss him off considering you are dating his daughter" said Rick.

"Well i see what he wont's right away" he placed his gloves in the fence. Carl was walking down the courtyard he waved at Alex he patted him on thehat

"Hershel, want to see it urgent" said Carl.

"Well i must be in big, big trouble young man" said Alex. He walked of kicking the dirt on the ground he walked to the Cellblock A where he found Tyreses

"Heard my sister kicked your ass" said Tyreses.

"Yes well she gets well competitive when it comes to games" said Alex.

"Yes, well i need to see Hershel he wont to speak to me about something important i hope" said Alex. He left him he saw Daryl holding his crossbow

"Whats up? " he asked him playing with his long hair.

"Nothing on way to see Hershel need a chat about something" said Alex.

"What, Did you to piss him of" he punched his on the shoulder. Alex moved because of the strength of the punch.

"Nothing just a friendly chat i hope" Alex was worried very worried wondering what he really wanted. He left Daryl to it he walked to Hershel, Cell wondering what he had install for him this afternoon he respected Hershel Maggie and his wife Beth and everyone in the Prison so what does he wont.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex walked into Hershel's cell, the cell was small he and a desk with a bible he and replacement leg he looked a lot older then he did when he left the farm.

"Alex" he said

"Hershel" Alex said

"Listen, there is something i need to you to do for me" said Hershel. He was getting the bible

"Sure what is it?" He said

"I am getting old Alex i am not the same man like i was, when i got bit on the leg and overreacted to when i heard you and Beth spent the night in the same cell, i was stupid because Beth my little girl Alex i know she will be your wife and the mother of your child" said Hershel.

"Yes,some day" said Alex

"Yes but i love her sir but i think that not the reason, you are hear" said Alex.

"Yes i you to keep an eye on Rick, Carl but Carl he needs you support he gunned that kid down after the fight with the governors men" said Hershel.

"Yes, I will Carl like my little brother of course i will...after Lori i promised him i would ok Hershel" said Alex

"Yes i know you did, and your sister James, you family two but... Keep an on Maggie and Glenn please" said Hershel he said thous last words as if he meant him to keep it

"Yes sir i will" he left his cell he was upset by Hershel words as if the old man was dying was himself but he need to her thous words.

Alex left to see his group getting ready for the run he grabbed his gun he gave Beth a quick kiss on the lips before joining the others

"Dam, romance novel" said Daryl. Patting him on the back before heading of to the walker world that waited them

Beth was thinking about the kiss, and him he was kind, funny, protective of his family and friends and the Prison

Carl came into view

"Have you seen Alex?" Said Carl

"He gone now he wont back, till later on" said Beth "something on your mind?" Said Beth

"No, just wonted to ask him something you know it Alex's birthday soon right" said Carl

"Yes, i do we should do something but Alex said no" said Beth.

"Why?" Said Carl

"I don't know but i have and idea grab Liz and Megan meat me in the library at 4:00 ok" said Beth.

"Why?" Said Carl

"Well, i am his wife i going to do something for his special day and your going to help me" said Beth. Carl nodded

"Cool ok i am sure Zach?, can help out two i can Sam Loryn and Lizzie's and mika and patrick" said Carl

"Sure and Carol two i will go get her we will be in hear in a few hours" said Beth

So the kids are planing Alex birthday party will it go down with Rick and how will Alex's react

Please leave a review or like this story


	3. Chapter 3

Beth gathered the kids Liz too Beth's long blond hair came into view of the kids people new that Alex's and Beth are like married but not like probably married like Mark,Liz or Rick,Lori.

"Right you know why we are hear?" Said Liz. Some kids nodded

"Right, in a few days it going to be Alex's birthday but he does not what we got planned for him" said Beth.

"What that?" Said Carl

"Well call it a surprise... Birthday party, we need to swing by my dad and the others but i think it good idea but what do you kids think?" Said Beth.

"Sure i would, like to have but Alex's the one who should decide" said Carl.

" i true but this is a surprise birthday party, because i thought it would be nice" said Beth.

"Well ok lets do this then, it would be nice for Alex and for all of us" said Lizzie's. Beth smiled knowing she got one person on her side. The kids and Liz ending up on having the party after all Beth was happy with this she jumped from her seat and left the kids with Liz she went to her dad she talked to him about it he said he will talk it through with Rick later on bad the council too. Beth left her dad she waited for Alex and Daryl return

Back on the road Alex was thinking about the fallen Lori,Andrea, T-dog, Dale, Amy, Sophia, Jim, Ed screw him he thought Merle, jacqui so many fallen so many he thought if they where alive today what they think of him know. Alex saw his home up head a couple of walkers greeted them as they drove in he was thinking of Andrea last words to him

"You,can't make it on your own any more" he drove to the Prison yard Rick was still digging crops. Daryl motorcycle came to a stop. He patted Alex on the back before going to see Carol

"Hay how was it?" She asked

"Got the loot no fallen so over all it a good day, wont need to go on a run for while meet this girl" said Daryl

"O what girl?" Said Carol.

"Sky" said Daryl

"Sky?" Said Carol

"Yer, she nearly died today a saved her ass don't read it much into it" said Daryl.

"So how old is she?" Said Carol

"Um, 19 or 21 she kicks ass have the time but, she left because she wont's, to be on her own" said Daryl

"Well i hope you see her soon" said Carol. Daryl left her he thought about sky sage was so 21 the lying bitch, but she was strong. Daryl saw Alex with Beth kissing he looked like he was having a good time with her

"I missed you" she said

" i was gone for, two hours" said Alex.

"Yes, but it hard when you are gone" said Beth. He smirked Beth slapped him side of the head

"I love you" said Beth.

"I love you too" said Alex. Daryl left the young lovebirds two it. Alex had come a long way since Atlanta finding Beth being in love with her Alex was a good man better man then Merle or the governor

Alex was still with Beth kissing talking kissing some more. It been a Long day he could smell food coming from the kitchens "dam i am hungry for some food" said Alex

"Sure, I could go for some" said Beth. They held hands and made there way to the dinning area he saw his mum and dad there along with Megan two Carl with Michonne Glenn with Maggie two Beth departed to see her farther he went to see Daryl he was eating he placed his bowl next he looked around the mess hall and the other people that joined them just over 8months before this was over ruined now it was home a safe haven for his family and for other to join two that how Nick and Kari's and crystal joined but right now he can't help but feel that not all of this was going to last

Please leave a review or like this story please


	4. Chapter 4

Alex saw his wife holding baby Judith she was singing a lullaby which was very nice to hear Alex was wondering if he should take his relationship with his wife to the next level ie have sex with her he had been groping around with the idea but Beth was still a virgin he was not.

"Hay, how are you doing hope baby Judith been good today" said Alex.

"Sure she been a diamond" she went to kiss him. The kiss was long and sweet, Alex was getting turned on by the kiss his hand lingered on her sides. They stopped because the baby was still there in her crib.

"That was a nice kiss,what the occasion? " said Beth.

"Nothing, well i have been thinking about our first time, i think we should go for it i mean it the apocalypse i might not live to the next week month year but i love you i want to do this i know you want this" Alex placed his hands on her hips.

"Sure i would love i know i place in the prison it more private so we can get intermittent with our activity" Said Beth.

"Well i will get everything ready for tonight meet me at our cell". They kissed one more time.

"See you tonight baby" said Beth.

Alex was jumping with joy he going to, make love to his wife what if he screw it what if he did perform sexually to her what if he broke up with him because the sex was not what she suspected it would be.

"Alex" said Maggie.

"Hay, what up need my help with anything?" Said Alex.

"I heard what you and Beth about tonight special event, there is a room in the prison" Alex held up his hand to stop her from taking.

"I know the room but why are you accepting this? " said Alex.

"Because you and Beth are meant to be together this is tue love don't worry about it she in love with you" said Maggie.

Alex walked to the room he got everything ready for tonight his hart was beating fast he placed a sleeping-bag, pillow hardy romantic for his first time. He made his way back to the Cell carl was reading comics michonne was sharping her sword she gave him smile

"Found, him yet the Governor" he asked him.

"No the trial gone cold not given up on the hunt yet". Michonne placed her sword in her holder she nodded "trying, again tomorrow morning first light" Said Michonne.

"Sure be careful" said Alex.

Alex left Michonne and head to Beth cell. Alex was excited for tonight he was going to have the time of his life with Beth. Later that night Alex lead beth to the secret Room he closed the door Alex saw just how beautiful Beth was. He bent down and kissed her the kiss was long and tender they kissed before but not like this there tongue danced trying to fight Beth broke the kiss

"Well, hello to you to" said Beth. Placing a hands on bum.

"What, next this is all new.. I don't know to do? " said Beth.

"I will take the lead" Alex. Pulled her close he placed a hand on Beth top he pulled it over flinging it to the floor.

"Dam you know no how to lead dont you? " Alex removed his top while Beth wriggled out of trousers before taking off her boots. She just in her panties now Alex removed his trousers to reveal his black boxers shorts. He placed himself on top of her and kissed he kissed every inch of her body she moaned to Alex was enjoying himself way to much he was going wild with, desire for her

"I love you baby" said Beth. He smiled at her he removed her panties she was naked now Alex removed his Boxer shorts they were both naked. Alex opened up Her legs a bit. Alex got the Condom and put it on his manhood Beth was ready for was next.

Alex thrusted into Beth it was painful for her first time Alex a year younger than her but he will be 18 in a few days. "Shit" said Beth Alex continued to make love to her the moans got louder Alex kissed her to silence her.

"Alex i think i am close!" They. Came together Alex slowly pulled himself out of her careful not to hurt her she was still panting.

"Well? " said Alex.

"That was amazing" said Beth there legs untagged with one another.

"Lets, sleep now baby girl we still got job to do" said Alex they both slept together holding one another dreaming of bright future together. But Alex knew that The governor was still out there plus the walkers where still causing a problem.

1) do you wont more Alex and Beth Romantic Moments

2) how should Maggie react to Beth first time

3) is there any other characters Alex should Interacted With

4) are you enjoying this Story.

Next Chapter up on saturday night.


	5. Chapter 5

When Alex awoke the next the morning Beth was suturing in here sleep she was still naked from the night before she opened her eyes to see her lover looking down at her "morning". She got up to get her clothes from the floor she got dressed Alex two my god was she breathtaking thought Alex, there was no awkwardness from the night before.

The married couple came out of the room where they spent the night "well last night was a eventful night you were pretty wild" said Beth. Alex slapped her bum playfully which was different attitude toward the relationship he was having fun with her "dam,right baby girl" said Alex.

"Morning" he obviously heard there giggles Beth and Alex the young husband and wife blushed hoping that he did get a wife over what happened last night

"Breakfast is in your cell, but judging that you two where not in your cells last night" said Rick. He used hands to ruffled up his beard.

"Um what did you see us? " asked Beth. Feeling embarrassed that she cant get any privacy with her husband.

"Yes, but i will keep between us ok hope you two are responsible" said Rick.

"Yes Mr grimes" said Beth. Blast they have been rumbled she was hoping that he was not going to tell her daddy but she was surprised by Rick next statement.

"Alex, you are hunting with Daryl today next a extra hand" said Rick.

"Sure thing" he walked outside he saw Daryl by his motorcycle he got on the bike it roared into life Maggie opened the makeshift doors a couple of Walkers Growled as Alex and Daryl entered into the wilderness they placed gear by the camp Alex had different Relationship with Daryl they where close then they where in Atlanta and the Farm before the Governor and after

"Yo, bro this way i think a found something" Alex and Daryl saw a Buck with ateliers Daryl pointed his crossbow at it he fired and killed the buck. Later on Daryl made fire as it crackled.

"So you and Beth look you had sexual relations last night" said Daryl.

"What the fuck" said Alex.

"Yer, me and Rick, saw you lovebirds going into deep, into D Block" said Daryl.

"Is he going to tell Hershel?" Said Alex.

"Nar, your husband and wife it what married people do" he to a smoke from his cigarette. He offered Alex one

"No not a smoker Daryl it getting late shall we head back?"' said Alex.

"Sure" he kicked the dirt the dirt on the fire he grabbed his kill and dragged his kill the cycle roared into life and drove away Alex saw the Prison he was very grateful for a new home he saw his new family in the prison but he cant help and believe that all, of this might not last four long just like everything else in the apocalypse.

Alex was tired and needed a shower the hot shower hit it felt good to have a nice hot shower he looked at him self in the mirror he put his clothes back on he saw the prison life was back in full swing like it was suppose to be.

"Morning Alex" said One preson.

"Morning" he replied.

"Morning, Alex" said Patrick.

"Morning" said Alex.

"Good morning Alex" said Carol.

"O morning" he said.

"Had a good breakfast and hunt?" She asked.

"Yes it was lovely and the hunt was a quick one" said Alex.

"Big watch this friday night" said Carol.

"Yes" he grabbed his poker and ran to the fence. It was a long day but Alex was going to get longer.

In the next chapter Alex talks Nick while Kari's take care of James. i know thees chapters are short but these a like one shots of life in the prison.


	6. Chapter 6

**in this chapter Things gets worse at the prison **

Alex woke up in Beth's arms just like he always did, they are deeply in love despite the apocalypse Alex woken first to see Beth long blonde hair.

"Welcoming view" Said Alex. Beth turned to face him he was handsome as always.

"We got a few minutes we could have a bit fun" Said Beth. Beth was kissing his neck getting him all worked up "why ? " he thought he was caving in too her sexual needs.

"Well i guess i can spare i few minutes" Said Alex.

Alex kissed her deeply and passionately Beth bit Alex's bottom lip. Alex was enjoying himself he felt his aerosol growing inside him he was getting turned on by her.

"Alex i wont you" Said Beth looking at her husband she had her legs wrapped around Alex's waist.

"Your wish is my command" he removed his boxer shorts he kissed his wife, her tongue entered his mouth causing him to get excited a bit more. Alex kissed ever inch of her body which caused her to get excited more then her husband. This was different from there first time;because it was rushed i bit but now they can take there time and have some fun.

After the made love Beth collapsed on to of Alex. "That was amazing! " said Beth.

"Practically, from you thats a singing prise" Said Alex. He was getting dressed while he removed the condom and placed it in the trash.

"Don't get to cocky my love sex is sex" Said Beth. Loving the banter between her husband.

"Well maybe i should, next time i should cave in" Said Alex. She was rising a eye brow at him.

"We should Get up now baby i will sitting for Judith" Said Beth. She was looking forward to it to.

Alex walked towards the mess all; James was with Jenny and Harry Jenny new boyfriend he seemed okay he a decent background Daryl was already up with Carol.

"Morning" Said Alex. He had spring in his step he was madly in love everyone can see that.

"Morning you too have a cheerful glee" Said Daryl. Noticing he was happy for once; since the attack he got from the Governor.

"Yer nice morning" Said Alex. He saw how happy and safe his whole family was.

"Yes i am okay, just glad we got a home" Said Carol. She had changed since her daughter Death he was proud of her.

"Is your, wife up? " Asked Darly. Beth was up there was awkward tension between Alex and Beth.

"Everything okay? " Daryl Asked. He saw there was awkward moment there.

"So the fences, are the wakers building up? " Alex asked. Ne noticed Glenn and Maggie coming from there private room; Alex gave a small wave.

"James why don't you go read some comics okay" Said Jenny giving him something to do.

"Morning, guys everything okay? " Alex was making sure everybody was okay at the Prison.

Later on Alex found Carl reading Comics he notice his friend. He looked and asked him something.

"Your okay?" Asked Carl. Wondering what he was doing here.

"Making sure you okay since Lori? " Said Alex. Carl was wondering, he wondering if he did not trust him.

"I am okay don't need worry about me" Said Carl. He left him wondering he offended him.

"Alex! " Said Carl. He went to him because he became part of his family after his parents and disappeared for eight months; it crushed.

"I have nightmares at best, it about my mother when a shot her" Said Carl Alex nodded in respect he did finding difficult; be coping in this own way.

"Well you just need to find something to keep you going Carl, for your dad and Judith in fact why; don't a take you to her" Said Alex. Alex guided Carl to his wife who carrying Judith.

"O hay you two" Said Beth. Alex gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Get a room" Said Carl. Not impressed by Alex and Beth public display.

"You get married some day you will understand" Said Beth. Carl was left with Beth. Alex left him to see Glenn.

"Hay man whats up with the walkers?" Said Alex. The walkers where building up it was becoming it was becoming a real problem.

"Alex!,Glenn!" yelled Rick. He ran towards them Alex jogged to the them. Alex ran outside the Prison.

"crap, we need to do something" Said Glenn.

"I have a idea it a risk" Said Alex. Rick looked at his friend; wondering what he was thinking.

"I get Daryl, and a van distract the walkers" Said Alex. Rick thought it was a crazy plan.

"No too risky beside a need you hear okay keep a eye on things" Said Rick basically he was still being a reusable farther figure to.

"Rick! " Said Daryl. He was shooting his crossbow at the walker.

Rick stabbed a couple of walkers. Alex too his mum and dad stabbing them.

"Where Lizzie? " Asked Ryan. He was Lizzie dad he was looking for her.

"Where was the last time, you saw her? " He asked her. He pointed by the fences he noticed it was opened a bit.

"Okay i am going to find her Daryl with me" Said Alex. He did not won't to see another death since Andrea death. But what Alex saw next was very disturbing.


	7. Chapter 7

*Beth Pov*

I played with my long blonde hair i just heard that Alex was with Daryl getting Lizzie i saw that girl had mental problems naming walkers i saw Sam playing with Megan. I saw my daddy approaching me he had a smile on his face.

"Howdy, pumpkin" He greeted me i was always happy to see my daddy and my big sister.

"Howdy, daddy how things are you planting crops with Rick? " I asked him. He just smiled at me.

"Yes we are planting seeds Rick is playing farmer which i think is a brilliant move" My daddy said to me.

"Of, course i think Rick needs to take a step back for Carl and Judith; He to be responsible for his children" I said. I was not ashamed to speak my mind about important issues in the group.

"Alex's birthday coming up next week got all the plans? " Asked my daddy i nodded at him.

At that point my husband entered the room with blood on his face and after the incident with Lizzie.

"Hershel, Rick needs a urgent meeting i will take care off Beth" He said. I saw my dad patted Alex on the shoulder.

Alex sat next to me, he kissed me just like he always did.

"I was thinking maybe we can one of the towers tonight, we can have some quite moments together; but first i need a shower" he gave a long kiss before my hands got the better of me.

"Easy girl not hear okay someone might catch you with your hands down my pants then what they will think off you? " He asked me with a husky voice he had.

"Don't care i wont to have fun with my husband" i responded to him.

"Tonight, okay i think i am down to my last condom any way might need to get some more" he said.

*Alex's pov*

I left wife and headed to my cell i opened my draw i saw that i did have one condom left to my suspicions i placed back in my draw.

"Alex" My sister was there how embarrassing i was going through my personal belongings what if she saw the protection

"Is lizzie okay? " she was wondering if her friend was alright.

"Perfectly fine little scrape but she grounded by her dad" I saw her she had her knife on her i got some clothes.

I walked to the the shower block i saw Jenny and Harry and enjoying there company i walked till i saw Daryl washing his face.

"Nasty scrape you had back there" I said to him.

"Yay you call that a fair fight" I saw something different in Daryl he was kind had a lot more responsibility protecting the prison.

"Fair, fight my ass you killed half of them; we are practically heroes mate" I said to Daryl.

"Heroes" He left me with a smile on his face.

*Carl pov*

Alex was having a shower so i waited in the mess hall for him Jenny and Harry left i saw my dad coming towards me. Alex came into the room.

"I got some news i need to tell you both" He said.

"I stopped being there leader of the group there going to be a conical now" I looked at Alex i still at my hat on.

"Does everyone else no about this we need you now more then ever the Governor still out there plotting his next move" Said Alex.

"I know but if for my children sake" Said my dad to him.

"I understand Rick but, what if he comes back? " He said to him.

"No, i wont allow it" He said. Alex left the room i was wondering if he was pissed.

"What ever you say Rick Grimes" he left to do his business well what ever he needed to there was only a few hours left of daylight.

Night in the tower Alex pov

I saw Beth bringing food up we ate and talked i talked about my encounter with walkers i saw that Lizzie saw as people.

"Did you hear about Rick?" The subject changed dramatically; she saw i did not like that Rick was stepping down.

"It his own discussion to step down but he has a family to protect" I said to her i notice just how beautiful she was tonight.

"So, i think we should stop talking now do you" She said i blushed. She reached for my hand and placed it on her breasts i saw how the darkness of the outside world was well the apocalyptic world at lest.

"Why are you so horny Beth? " I said to her.

"We are married it what married couples do, besides i love having sex with you" She kissed me she bit my lip she was a year older then. I thought she had a high sex drive.

"As you wish" i kissed her back with equal passion and excitement she put her hands down my trousers

"I wont these off now" She removed my boxer briefs. I removed her bra and panties and now she was naked too.

*Beth's Pov*

I saw Alex hole body laying before me what to do with him he was so fucking sexy. I played with his cock for awhile before he took commend

"Really you always take command when you come to sex" I said to him.

"Well, thats because you like it" He said he sucked on my brest before kissing my body till he sucked on my pussy. I could feel his tough against my folds i could fell myself about to cum i did he kissed me.

"I love you" he nuzzled into my neck i loved him not just the sex it was just him he was so pure and wonderful he was my hole world.

"I love you too" Said Alex. His british accent was so dam sexy.

"Okay i think we are stalling the main event do you think baby? " he asked me He got the condom he rolled it on his manhood before he entered me i could feel his cock; inside of me he was thrusting in and out of me i was matching his movements too.

"O Alex i think i going to cum! " i did he finished he collapsed on top of me.

"Well thats something you know you Beth Greene are very good in fact too good" He said.

I put my clothes back on so did Alex i gave him i huge smile as we took time as we climbed down to the courtyard.

Glenn Pov

I saw Alex and Beth they used one of the watchtowers' i saw Beth hair i little ruffled it looked they had sex i think Beth and Alex have more sex then me and Maggie.

Alex greeted me it was near midnight now a lot of people where going in for the night i saw my friend approaching me.

"Looks like you lost the bet" He said folding his arms. He was going to eighteen on monday Beth was planning the hole event along with Liz.

"Yes, i did looks like you won a bet with Beth hope you showed her s good time? " I asked him.

"Shut up Glenn! " He said he walked back inside. Then i was left alone with my thoughts.

Ricks Pov

I placed Judith in her crib before checking on Carl he had his flashlight on he was reading his comics bless him i decided to leave him for tonight. I saw Alex disappear into his cell for the night along with Beth them two. I thought so much promise.

"Rick" It was Daryl he was standing there.

"Daryl what brings you to my neck of the woods? " I asked Him.

"Michonne, found a lead on the Governor i am going with her tomorrow morning first light hope to nail that one prick! " He said.

"Good listen i need to rest i will need a quick briefing before you head out" I asked.

"Of course i will see you in the morning night" I went to my own cell before closing my eyes and went to sleep.

I wont be doing POV chapters all of the time maybe once or twice a chapter i hoped you liked this chapter.

Please leave a review in the next chapter Daryl and Michonne head out the hunt for the Governor while Beth talks to Liz


	8. Chapter 8

Beth was minding Judith she was busy with her between spending time with Alex and her husband Rick stood down as leader while Daryl was wondering if he was making the right decision this didn't help matters.

Liz Alex's mother came in.

"Hello Mrs Smith" Said Liz.

"I ant a Smith but hello" Judith threw up on Beth.

"Eww...baby throw up do mind i need to change my shirt" Said Beth.

"Sure i don't mind take care of Judith, beside Lori would not mind if a did" Said Liz. Beth knows how close she was Lori.

"Sure, i don't mind" she played with Judith while Beth changed.

"Thats a lot better; i needed a new shirt " Said Beth.

"So how's the marriage going?" She asked her. The young women blushed.

"Going okay me and Alex are doing better then i though sometimes it's brilliant and thrilling but sometimes i look at him and he scared of losing me" Said Beth.

"Well your Smith as well as a Greene your Hershel's daughter and my daughter in law" Said Liz.

"Well me and Alex are happy thats all that matter i love him" Said Beth.

"Thats fine because i love you" Said Alex he kissed her.

"Well, this is a surprise" Said Liz.

"Yes, o by the way i got a raid Beth your coming with me; you need to do more and don't worry i talked to Hershel he fine with it" Said Alex.

"Okay how many days?" She asked him.

"Two days one night" Said Alex.

"Okay just you and me" Said Beth.

"Yes we are going to have so much fun" Said Alex. Liz's face looked at her son wondering if he meant the s word.

"Right time to go Sasha wont's me for something we found some guy named Bob he new to the group" said Alex.

"See you later" Said Beth.

Sasha was talking Tyreses till Alex saw her.

"Hay hear you got a raid with Beth in the morning?" Said Tyerses.

"Hell yes, don't worry anything you need to give me a buzz" Said Alex. He saw Zach coming towards him.

"Hay, listen do you mind getting me some stuff and things for me it's small just this list can you Handel it?" He asked him.

"Duded this is Alex's Smith your talking to i can Handel anything" Said Alex.

"Well can you get the stuff?" Said Zach.

"Yes, I can don't worry" Said Alex.

"O can you give it to Beth it private" Said Zach.

"Fine but she acting very weird; lately" Said Alex.

Bob was making himself at home he saw Rick he nodded at him; he saw just how different he was to Alex or Daryl and to Glenn.

"Welcome, rest up i will have a talk with you okay" Said Rick.

Bob nodded at Rick. Mark was with Carol while Karen was with; Tyreses it was long day but the gossip was about Alex's and Beth raid together wondering if they are going to be okay. Beth was young but she wonted to prove herself then just some nanny.

"Look Beth's more then capable, then Alex's is she tough" Said Mark.

"Yes, true but she a nanny to Judith-but Beth's got to show can use a gun and stuff" Said Carol.

"Just you watch, Alex and Beth will do just fine" Said Mark.

The day went by and Megan was with Jack he was her new boyfriend there weren't like Maggie and Glenn nor Alex and Beth but it was all new too her Lizzie was there to.

"Are grounded?" Asked Megan.

"Yes because a put Alex's life in danger and Daryl's to" Said Lizzie she was upset by the whole thing.

"Don't worry my brother okay and Daryl" she nodded at her; she a solid friendship with her.

"So what's the plan for Alex's birthday?" Asked Jack. Sam and Loryn came in.

"Nothing, yet it is monday his birthday he going on a raid with Beth Thursday and friday so he can organise it then with Beth" Said Megan.

Alex was in his cell Michonne came past with her sword.

"Going after him The Governor?" Said Alex. His English accent; coming through.

"Yes, until he dies i will not rest after he did to you Sam and Maggie Glenn Andrea i will hunt him down i am going to Macon in a day or so with Daryl; he wont's to help me" Said Michonne.

"Good-luck " Said Alex. He offered her his hand she shook.

"I will be carful don't you worry about it" Michonne face looked worried. But Alex was a good kid Andrea said that he had a charming face. She left to hunt down the Governor it's the right thing to do.

In the next chapter. Beth and Alex's go on a raid together things gets awkward and sexy at the same time plus Beth ask Alex does he wont to have a child of his own.


	9. Chapter 9

*Alex's pov*

I saw my wife putting stuff into the boot of the car. Maggie held Beth, me and Maggie got a sold relationship.

"Okay, Alex you take care of her please or i shot you down" Said Maggie.

"Don't worry about it Michonne and Daryl are going to be hunting for the Governor, i will be with Beth we going to a few stores thats all don't worry" I said.

"Well okay just take care of her" Said Maggie. I saw Hershel's eyes watching he was protective of his daughters.

"No you take care of my little angle, she we will take care of you in return" Said Hershel.

"Don't worry i will protect her" i said to him. He patted me on the back. Michonne was on Daryl's motorcycle.

"Hay listen Alex Beth good luck" Said Michonne.

"thanks i will be okay trust me" I said. Beth's hand found mine.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded at her.

*Beth's pov*

we drove to some store just in and out; i saw my husband out of the corner of my eye it's time to ask that question don't be a pussy.

"Alex do you wont to have a baby?" I asked.

"Yes , i do sometime in the future...but i can't afford to have a baby after Lori death" he said his English accent filling my hart it betted a bit.

"What if i survive child birth?" I asked him.

"Please baby girl lets not do this" He said. He collecting stuff;he was placing in the cart i saw he completely avoiding the subject like he always does.

"It's not that a don't wont a child, you always wonted a baby and i do too...Beth would you like to start a family with?" He asked me.

"What changed your mind?" I asked him.

"Well you will become a brilliant mother your sexy; fun and he or she will have beautiful singing voice " He said.

"Well, i can't complain?" I said.

*Maggie's pov*

I was walking towards Glenn my mind not left Alex and Beth since the left this morning plus Daryl and Michonne are still out.

"Hay" Glenn kissed me i kissed him back. Maybe because i was worried about my little sis and my brother in law.

"Hay, listen Alex's mom came by saying that your worried about them" Said Glenn.

"Yes i am Alex is my brother in law while Beth's my little sister she the only family i have left daddy's not getting any younger" I said. Glenn rested his head on mine.

"Look i know Alex since Atlanta he's my best friend in the whole world despite the age gap; but i know he loves Beth and he caress for you and Hershel" Said Glenn. Then eyes winded.

"Opps i was not suppose to tell you that " I kissed him.

*Alex's pov*

I just a pack of condoms and and birth controls pills for Beth, i was missing the prison and the others. Till a found a lake tropical and un touch i slipped my to my pants and climbed in.

"Thats freezing" I thought

"Mind if a join you?" Asked Beth. She was taken her clothes off to just her bra and panties remain. She jumped in.

"It's fucking freezing!" She said. Her american and Irish accent filling me.

"It sure is" a splashed the water at her. She giggled at me then she wrapped her legs around me

"I love you" she said to me.

"And i love you" Beth's lips where close to mine then she kissed me her tongue entering my mouth. She bit into my bottom lip she was getting turned on by me kissing her.

*Beth's pov*

Alex carried me out from the water i was still soaking wet. He placed my in the make shift tent near the lake. This was going to be fun; just me and Alex making love.

"Sorry baby girl but that bra gotta come of" Alex's hand un hooked my bra. His lips touched one of breasts.

"O my" I said. Alex and i fooled around before; when we are on the road but we only gridded against one.

I slid my panties off while Alex removed his black boxer shorts. He was already erected he laid on top of me he kissed me deeply he kissed my bottom lip i could fell Alex's teeth on my lips.

"Well aren't you the horny one" I touch is bear ass.

"It's because of you i am horny" He kissed my neck taken his sweet time i was wondering if my screaming would attract walkers but i was to horny to care he was kissing all way do to my pussy he sucked,on it could fell Alex's tongue swirling around my pussy.

*Alex's pov*

I kissed my wife's pussy she was grasping the sheets in our tent i could fell she's about to cum and she did thats my girl.

"Well i take it you enjoyed that?" I asked she was grabbing my cock in her hand.

"I wont you" She kissed me.

"Okay let me get the condom on" I said i rolled it on me i placed it in her entrance and i fucked her taking my time i went slow at first then a built my speed she screaming now

"O Alex's thats it!" She said i fucked her some more pounding it her a little bit of cum was coming out she was close now i could fell it.

"Alex i think i going to cum!" And she did. She did cum and the condom with filled with my cum to a removed it Beth kissed me

"Just think we first meat i never though you be fucking me-now hear with you, are so wonderful" She said.

"If i a wasn't fucking you we still be friends right" She kissed me.

"Yes the best"

"We got to go a few stores then we shall be home okay" I said. She was drifting off in my arms i held and i drifted off too.

In the next chapter Daryl and Michonne help Alex and Beth in the department store but walkers trap them. Plus Mark and Liz make love in there special hiding place. And Alex and Beth try something different when it comes to sex


End file.
